thecitadelrpfirstiterationfandomcom-20200214-history
Annals of History
''For all details relating to the [[Point of Divergence]] of our roleplay, please see the linked page.'' = Within these high halls rests the Annals of History, and the story of [[Westeros]] and her [[Seven Kingdoms]]. Everything from the birth of beloved princes to the deaths of loathed monarchs, and so on to wars and diseases that rocked the continent, but so too feasts and festivals that brought happiness and momentary joy can be found here. Within these Annals you will find the history of this story since the War of the Five Kings. '''The Annals of History''' '''300 AC - 310 AC''' * '''300 AC, the First Half '''- King [[Joffrey Baratheon]] weds Margaery Tyrell at [[King's Landing]], while the King's uncle, Tyrion Lannister, dies of poison many suspect was meant for the King. Soon after, a trial is held by Lord Tywin Lannister, in which, Shae, Tyrion's whore, is found guilty and hanged for her crimes. Soon after, Sansa Stark is informed in the throne room of King's Landing by King Joffrey and Lord Tywin that she will wed Ramsay Bolton, the son of the new Warden of the North, thereafter, Sansa departs for [[Casterly Rock]] before her eventual travels north. Later that year, the [[Riverlands]] are soon subjugated and brought to peace with once more, with [[Riverrun]] falling to the Crown, with only the death of Lord Edmure Tully, who was catapulted into the castle. Ser Brynden 'the Blackfish' Tully escapes. Thereafter, Lord Emmon Frey takes up residency in Riverrun as it's new Lord. Lord Blackwood swiftly bends the knee in the wake of Riverrun's fall, while Lord Petyr Baelish settles into his new position as Lord Paramount of the Trident, after having departed the Eyrie with his new wife, Lysa Arryn, in the wake of Robert Arryn's death, and Harry the Heir's ascension. Meanwhile, that same year, in the North, Stannis Baratheon successfully defeats the combined Bolton-Frey forces at [[Battle of Ice]], though ultimately proves unsuccessful at the [[Siege of Winterfell]], leading to his capture, torture, and eventual execution. In the aftermath of the Siege of Winterfell, a number of Northern nobles are forced to bend the knee, while others are executed. Following the subjugation of the [[North]], [[Dragonstone]] capitulates following word of Princess Shireen's capture, while Iron King Euron Greyjoy leads a series of daring raids on the [[Shield Islands]], leading to the engagement of the Royal Fleet, the Arbor Fleet, and reinforcements from the [[Stormlands]] engaging the Ironborn in the Arbor Straits. In the fighting in the Straits, Kingsguard Ser Loras Tyrell slays Iron King Euron Greyjoy, leading to the remaining Ironborn attempting to flee back to the [[Iron Islands]] under the command of Ser Harras Harlaw, though this attempt is hindered by the arrival of several krakens, which drag many ships, both Royal and Ironborn alike, down beneath the waves. Across the [[Narrow Sea]], and amidst the chaos in Daznak's Pit following the attempted assassination of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, the Dragon Queen mounts Drogon for the first time. Soon after, Ser Barristan Selmy discovers that it was King Hizdahr zo Loraq whom tried to assassinate Queen Daenerys, leading to him being fed to Viserion and Rhaegal. Soon after, Queen Daenerys agrees to wed Prince Quentyn Martell, though soon after is forced to repel an attack by Astapor and Yunkai, losing half her Unsullied in the process, and Rhaegal to a ballista bolt. In rather a timely fashion, Victarion Greyjoy and the Iron Fleet arrive at Meereen, smashing the Slaver Fleet in the process, and providing Queen Daenerys with the ships necessary to transport her to Westeros. Days later, Queen Daenerys sets sail for Westeros. * '''300 AC, the Second Half''' - In the the second half of the year, a boy claiming to be King Aegon VI Targaryen, the long thought dead son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, lands in the Stormlands with the [[Golden Company]] at his back, seeing early victories in the taking of [[Rain House]], [[Griffin's Roost]], and a number of other castles in [[Cape Wrath]]. Emboldened, the pretender moved on [[Storm's End]], where he ultimatley lost his life attempting an assault on the castle, though not before unveiling the ancient ancestral sword Blackfyre. Sers Jaime Lannister and Daven Lannister would lead the charge in throwing the Golden Company back across the Narrow Sea, while Blackfyre became the property of the Crown. Soon after the pretender's defeat, Queen Daenerys lands at [[Sunspear]], though, after a raven from the [[Wall]] speaking of the Long Night come again, Queen Daenerys, Victarion Greyjoy, and their forces sail north. * '''301 AC''' - Roose Bolton takes [[Castle Black]], with Selyse Florent killing herself rather than be taken, while Princess Shireen Baratheon is captured and sent south to King's Landing. Jon Snow is allowed to remain as Lord Commander in order to fight the Wildlings, though only in name, as much power is transferred to Janos Slynt. Soon after, Queen Daenerys and her forces land at [[Easwatch-by-the-Sea]], and Jon Snow is sent by Ramsay Bolton, who had in all but name taken over the [[Night's Watch]] to kill Daenerys Targaryen. Jon Snow later arrives at Eastwatch, aided by good men of the Night's Watch, and they head north, beyond the Wall, with Queen Daenerys. They are last seen heading north at Hardhome, with only a single Ironborn longship returning to Easwatch weeks later, while Drogon was sighted flying after Braavos and Lorath moons later. The Long Night never came. That same year, Princess Myrcella Baratheon would wed the heir to Dorne, Prince Trystane Martell. * '''304 AC''' - Lord Tywin Lannister resigns the Handship and returns to Casterly Rock to live out his days. '''311 AC - 320 AC''' '''321 AC - 330 AC''' '''331 AC - 340 AC''' '''341 AC - 350 AC''' '''351 AC - 360 AC''' '''361 AC - 370 AC''' '''371 AC - 380 AC''' '''381 AC - 390 AC''' '''391 AC - 400 AC'''